Could you be red?
by Scetchbook123
Summary: Oneshot RP i had with someone on Pesterchum. Nepeta meets Kankri and sparks fly. After showing him her shipping wall he feels the need to comfort her about Karkat's neglect towards her.


**Auther's note **

**Ok, so I did this role play with someone on pesterchum where I was Nepeta and they were Kankri and it ended filling my head with FEELS so I looked into the ship and found that no one had made fics for it! So here is what I wrote after the role play, the only difference is that this is clearly more detailed.**

**Enjoy!**

I see someone in a bright red sweater, this catches my eye.

I walk up to him and tap his shoulder. When he turns around I see that he looks like Karkitty...

"Um, hello! Are you Karkitty's ancestor?" I ask. "Why yes I am. You are Nepeta are you not? Meulin's descendant?" He replies. "Yup, that's me! So have you.. Uh, talked with Karkitty much?" I ask. It's weird, he has manners. "Yes, quite a bit. However he says that I ramble a lot. I like to think I am just moving the conversation along in a swift manner of speaking without waiting for someone's reply, seeing as it will make it harder to get to my point." He answers.

"I don't think your rambling (Not yet anyway). Don't take what Karkitty says personally." I reply.

"Yes. I noticed he was quite rude to several people." He says. I giggle a little.

"Is something funny?" He asks. "Oh, not really. It's just, you look like Karkitty, but you are so much nicer. It is kinda weird." I answer. "Oh. Well I have had more time to become who I am now. And I have learned how to deal with triggers after getting to know Mituna." He replies.

"I furrgot about the age difference! Hehe. Mituna is funny. But he is kind of crazy." I say.

"Yes. I believe his mishap that made him that way spread to his descendant" He replies.

"That would explain a lot.." I say. "Say, is there anyone that he doesn't freak out around?" I ask.

"Kurloz." He answers. "Oh. Huh. You guys really are different then us! Sollux doesn't really evfur talk to Gamzee to my knowledge." I giggle. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I didn't notice sooner!

There is double of us now! That means at least double the ships! Oh, wait. Who already has a matesprit?" I squeal. "Um. Latula and Mituna. I think Meulin and Kurloz could be but I'm not sure. To my knowledge that is it." He answers. "You don;t have one?!" I ask.

"No.. I don't.." He answers. "How can that be?! You are just as cute as Karkitty and your even nicer! This wont do at all! Come with me!" I shout and grab his wrist. I lead him to my hive and show him my shipping wall. I look at it to see where I can fit these new 12 trolls. I look back at Kankri and see him standing in aw. "This is very impressive." He says. "Thank you!" I reply.

"I notice you flush for Karkat. It must be tiring, probably hard to stay sane around someone as angry as him." He says. "Oh no, he's not so bad once I got used to the insults. And the yelling.. And being called autistic..." I reply and stare at the floor. "That isn't how a matesprit should act!" He says and hugs me. I accept his hug. "Then I guess it's good we aren't matesprits.. Heh heh. Well we didn't come here to talk about sad things!" I say and we break the hug.

"Now. You simply have to tell me who you are flushing fur if anyone!" I squeal and grab both of his hands.

**The friendship grip!**

I notice slight blush on his face. "W-well. I have recently been quite taken by a certain olive blood." He answers. "You and Meulin?! Oh my gosh! This is purrrrfect!" I let go of his hands and start spinning. "Actually." He begins and grabs one of my hands. "After being enchanted by a cat such as yourself..." He continues. I gasp and start blushing. Oh my gosh. "The green of your blush is beautiful." He says. Oh my god. Oh my god my heart wont stop racing. "T-thank you." I reply.

What do I say?! "Not at all a problem." He says and kisses my hand. A wonderful jolt shoots through my arm. It's. He's.. Amazing... I stand on my toes and lean to kiss him. The same sort of tingle is sent through my whole body this time. I set my feet back down as the our lips come apart.

"You are red?" He asks. I can sense some nervousness in his voice.. "Definitely." I answer.

He lifts my chin up gently with a hand. "Good." He replies and leans down to kiss me again.

I wrap my arms around his neck and his wraps his around my waist. This is amazing. It's magical.

It's purrfect.

**Auther's note 2**

**It was midnight so don't be too harsh**


End file.
